Everyones Blue Sometimes
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: Some time in Ben's life, things didn't go the way he plan. His grandfather and partner have seen this and want him to get better. Rook comes up with an idea that he hopes it works. A one-shot with a song. Song: I'm Blue By Eiffel 65. Read and Review.


This world is far different from mine. Revonnah seems more calm than this planet, these inhabitants are complex as the alternative _slang_ they use. Or how they show experiences, I find it hard to tell one from another. Along with their food.

I believe you know whom I am speaking of. Hint; says _dude_ a lot. And another is that he's interesting to me.

But thanks for the primal thoughts of adaption. This planet is not all that bad, just a few flaws. Even I know my home world shares common ground.

"Hey, dude, you there? You're spacing off."

Shaking my head and turned to face my partner. "Forgive me. I was lost in thought." Bring my smoothie back to my mouth. "Did you ask me something?"

Ben gives me a look, something I will ask later what it was.

"No." And starts to leave his seat.

Before I could follow, his voice called.

"Meet you back at HQ. I'm going out for a walk." And runs off.

Which leads me to ask the question, that involves horses' feed.

Back at Headquarters, in the kitchen. Helping Magister Tennyson with his latest dish.

"Magister, sir, I wish to bring up something with involvement of your grandson." I stated as keeping an eye on the burning pots and pans filled colorful space food.

"Oh, is he okay?"

"Not in a bodily harmful way nor in his normal habit patterns." Giving out what I could see. "But he had this look, that I am unable to dwell."

The elder man looked up to the ceiling, as if it had the answers. On past events, I have yet to find any. Yet the humans on this planet, seem to find them just fine. A human ritual I am far from mastering.

"Is it really today?"

"What, sir?"

"Rook, I think . . . no it is best, if you go look for him and make sure he's home or bring him back here."

"Sir . . . "

"I'll explain when you find him, okay?"

I nodded and left him to go on with his cooking.

As Magister Tennyson had informed me to do, I looked every inch of Bellwood.

Nothing.

Where could he be that even a tracker can't find him?

Where?

Never knew fear, worry, and anger could play all at once.

"As you would say, Ben, this isn't comically, dude. Cease this absurd biz." I say out loud to myself, as I kept looking for him.

Out of any other choices, I went to see his family. In hopes they knew any places that he ran off to. Before becoming a hero and after.

Anything they could give would have been the help offer.

_I take notice on one of many patrol, and he was at his quietest. Sitting still in his seat. Glance from the side window and front window. With messy short brown hair, from lack of care, and green eyes wide as if the shadows could move and grab._

_But we were not any near something, or anything like the planet Anur Phaetos, so there is no reason to have useless feelings for something as this._

"_Ben . . . "_

"_What?" Asking as he jolted from sleep._

_There was that look. "Nothing, this area seems clear. Should we move on to another stake-out site?"_

"_Yeah. Sure. Whatever." And again, went back to his daze._

Something about that day, even now, was very unsettling. For even for it to keep going on the many nights after it.

When giving something when someone is hiding secrets or lying. A false smile.

False means: not in accordance with the truth or facts. Along with disloyal of others.

Smile means: an expression to show one's friendly side or amusement with the corner's of the mouth turned up.

Why would Ben mix experiences that way?

**"Rook Blonko, are you there?"**

Pressing the badge, for the blinking red light to stop for a moment.

"Yes. What is the ruction that is in need to be taken care of?"

**"Witnesses have reported aliens causing trouble on the edge of Bellwood's woods. Head there and bring the peace."**

"What about Ben?"

**"How do you think the troubling start?"**

"Understood."

Which had got us here.

"If your grandfather saw what you were doing . . . Ben . . . are you listening?"

His body turned to face the door of the Proto-TRUK. Shoulders tense and slightly shaking. Head face down with his transparent face reflecting to show his emotional state ways that I have yet to master. Red eyes, not for being control by anything evil, but sadness.

"You're lucky that I got there before anything bad happened."

"I could have handled it just fine. I . . . "

"Saved the universe _billions_ of times, but not always alone. I understand that. But every hero has a fallen moment . . . "

"Shut up."

Doing so, with hearing how much anger was in his voice. Taking him home, seeing him leaves the TRUK and head into his home.

Restarting the TRUK and slowly drive away, right when turning the corner, the G.P.S. goes off when the tracker blinks.

"Sorry, Ben-Dude, this is for your own good."

Flipping the switch from truck to hover-ship and followed the scintillating light from the sky.

"Where are you heading?"

_Putting the hyper speed to reach the woods. In time, to see Kickin' Hawk sails through the trees. Almost hitting the ship, but barely missing the left-wing of the ship._

_The green glow happens and Ben was back. Trying to get back on his feet, but the trouble rushed out, but I used the ship to block the attack._

_Fistina, the female Acrosian in body armor landed on her back. Stationary getting to her feet._

_Knowing right a way, this fight seems nothing but random._

The moon stills harbor in the sky, most likely to be five or so in the morning.

"What an unlikely place to find you."

"You following me around has had been taken to a stalking-ish level."

"If you didn't make your grandfather worry, I would not have followed you."

Ben said nothing back and stayed where he was. His shoulders were stiff as rock. The damp ground dirty his pants as he bowed in front of some slabs.

"You can't live like this. If this is going to happen . . . "

"Rook. You don't know anything."

"I know enough." I moved carefully closer, not wanting furious him more. "With people stop breathing, when words never leave their lips, where motion stays in motion."

Ben turned to side face Rook.

"Death hurts, Ben. But those who can exceed past it, live on for those not lucky."

"I don't think I can."

"That's why you got me, partner." Holding out a hand to him.

"Forgive the mishap of what your son have cause." I stated to Ben's father, as his wife's _deathtrap_ him in a hug.

"No, thank you, Rook."

I nodded. "Also, Magister Tennyson, your father, would like Ben to come in when he can."

"I'll make to drop him off later."

"Understood." And started to leave the Tennyson's domesticated to the TRUK.

Once Ben was home, I drive the TRUK back to the cemetery. Thinking I should as well, give some comforting words to those Ben held dear.

Unsure, even with the Plumbers Files. These two meant a great addition to the organization. Each played a part in saving everything that is known. Even to make Ben grow-up a little, not much, but enough to take serious.

"_This is like any other mission we have been on, Doofus."_

"_Yeah, Benji, so would you relax." The taller male implied to the brown hair boy. "We got this. Go stop Vilgax."_

From the last time I saw, the two closest people to the young hero, he calls himself to be.

Gwen Tennyson, a fast mind. A trusting person that never should be used. Strong inside and out. Understandable to highest degree. A young woman who has danger fear her. Caring of others, no matter the background of them, if needing a helping hand.

Kevin Levin, a usual male human, who could bend and will his body into any he thinks and touches. Rude; yes. Friendly; somewhat. Good heart; very much so. Someone as a great partner to work with? Not even Ben knew half the time. But he knew many ways how to get something done, whether it was getting tech for his car, or helping.

It was because of those two, I had to do whatever I could.

"Until I know, for sure, you don't pull anything like that again. You're on a break."

"Yes, grandpa Max."

"Rook, you're on Ben watch until I give the word."

"Yes, sir, Magister Tennyson."

In hopes to get Ben to himself again, a trip to Mr. Smoothy will have to do. Along with some _chilli fries_.

"What do you do, when something like this happens?" Ben asked out of blue.

It doesn't take long to understand what he meant.

"Same as what you Earthlings do, I supposed." I say, as I kept driving.

Sounds of a smoothing being drink, fills the silence.

"I also know how it feels to lose someone close."

_**My grandfather, was someone called as a dreamer. Just a Revonnahgander who thought a little different then others. But knew what matter the most. Yet because of others, moreover my father. Being a son **__**of an embarrassment can do many things to oneself.**_

"And what was he to you?"

"My wisdom and motivation." Stating what seems to be the only truth. "When I could, I would go see him and hear his stories of what was pass the stars."

"A rebel? You?"

I gave Ben, what he calls a mock glare. "Besides the point. My grandfather was my way of knowing about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, a visitor who was close to him at the time, who would bring news from the stars. Many times I was there, hearing tall tales of the most unbelievable things. Yet one story held me still, from start to end. An earthling boy, younger than me, doing so bigeminal periling things."

Ben moved to be more comfortable sitting in his chair, drinking his smoothie. Waiting for me to go on.

"You could say, I had a _green monster_ on my shoulder . . . " I see him showing of pride in his face. " . . . At the time, Ben." Adding a bit of an unhostile warning in my tone.

"But still, the green monster wanted you to be like me."

"I won't say yes nor will I say no." Ending it with a shrug.

"When did he . . . crossover?"

"About a week, before, I left for the Plumbers' Academy."

"Harsh."

"Yes, it was. But I took his stories, his dreams, and his beliefs with me when I left. For if wasn't for him, I wouldn't have gotten to be your partner. And despite how you are . . . "

"Hey!"

". . . I don't want take back a moment of it."

Around a month has gone by from that day, when me and Ben, a heart to heart chat. I do not think that we'll have another one those for a while.

"I see Ben has been good, since the sitting you had to do." Grandfather Tennyson said with a smile, as he met with me in the computer-assisted retrieval holder.

"Yes, he has been." I definitive back.

Another voice was soon heard. "Hey, sorry dude, the streets were rough!"

"Yet, has not been able to set his alarm to wake him up." Telling with a smirk.

"Ben . . . "

"I know, grandpa, I'm late. Again, sorry."

A passing time we tend to do, without really knowing. Ben's grandfather I think is catching on, but has says nothing as we leave.

"Dude, there was one other thing you never told me."

"If this how you get people for _blackmail_, I am not speaking any more." I blunted out, while pulling over before heading down a street that block from others to use.

"No, nothing like that . . . "

"All right, go on."

"How did you get your father to let you go? I mean, when we first met him, he wasn't that thrilled and . . . "

"I got a something on the scanner. Let's go."

"Hey, wait up, dude."

Forgive me, Ben. I plan to share things with you. One step at a time. When things are more understanding on other things. Then I will share things that even made my father doubt himself from time to time.

"Rook, heads up!"

"Thanks, partner."

"You still owe me . . . "

"They're getting away!" Running ahead, to catch the criminals and getting away from the little prying boy.

Again, one step at a time.

The End.


End file.
